


On Wings of Ash

by Khriskin



Series: The Secret Lives of Superheroes [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth doesn't just sense -evil-...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wings of Ash

They were her fallen angels, tarred and tarnished by the world. 

Cast aside, discarded by those who couldn't see past the mortal grime, couldn't _feel_ the sharp bright core beneath. She found them one by one, scattered across decades of aimless wandering. Sometimes she was too late, and left them be; when help could only hurt, she'd spare them needless suffering. Sometimes the light was only dimmed, not lost, and she paused to scrape away the soot and silt until they found their way again. 

And sometimes, sometimes she took them in, because battered wasn't broken, and wings would mend.


End file.
